


Can't Keep My (Useless) Eyes Off Of You  [Traducción]

by goldenhazz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhazz/pseuds/goldenhazz
Summary: "Stiles", suspira Derek, "dijiste que no ibas a ser desagradable con esto"."Estaba mintiendo y lo sabías cuando aceptaste mostrarme".Derek suspira de nuevo porque, sí, lo había hecho.©clotpolesonly
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 42





	Can't Keep My (Useless) Eyes Off Of You  [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

> Obra creada por clotpolesonly .

"Oh, Dios mío", Stiles respira tan pronto como Derek abre la puerta. “Te ves súper sexy, de una manera nerd. ¿Puedo probármelos?".

"Stiles", suspira Derek, "dijiste que no ibas a ser desagradable con esto".

"Estaba mintiendo y lo sabías cuando aceptaste mostrarme".

Derek suspira de nuevo porque, sí, lo había hecho. Se mueve por la puerta y, cuando su novio le hace una mano graciosa, se quita las gafas y se las pasa. Sigue el sonido de los gritos de Stiles en la dirección en que recuerda el sofá y se desploma sobre el gran bulto marrón.

La mancha colorida que es Stiles se deja caer a su lado y dice: “Entonces, ¿qué piensas? ¿Me veo tan sexy en tus gafas como tú?".

"Estás subestimando enormemente lo mal que están mis ojos si crees que puedo decirlo ahora".

Stiles grazna indignado. "¿En serio? ¡Estoy como a un pie de ti! ¿No eras tú y ese amigo tuyo que hace unos días estaba quejándose de que la cuestión de 'cuántos dedos estoy levantando' no era realista. Esto está borroso, ¿no te has ido?".

"Bueno, con mis ojos, bien podría ver". Derek cede al impulso de entrecerrar los ojos, a pesar de saber que no le hará ningún bien. “Puedo decir que estás allí y tienes una forma vagamente humana. Eso es todo. Honestamente, ni siquiera puedo decir que llevas las gafas, mucho menos si se ven bien o no ".

“Por Dios, no es de extrañar que estas cosas sean tan gruesas, entonces. ¿Cómo incluso hacen que las lentes de contacto sean lo suficientemente fuertes para ti?".

"El milagro de la optometría moderna", dice Derek secamente. "¿Vas a devolverlos?".

"¿Por qué los querrías de vuelta? Son tan pesados que debe hacerte doler el cuello solo por levantar la cabeza".

Derek resopla. Con un giro de sus ojos inútiles, se levanta en la dirección general de su novio. Con la facilidad de la práctica, aterriza de lleno en el regazo de Stiles, finalmente lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir los cuadros oscuros encaramados en su nariz. Derek los arranca, ignorando la queja de Stiles.

" Tú eres el que terminará lastimado si sigues usando estos", dice. "Además, ya se ha establecido que sin estos ..." Le da una sacudida a las gafas. “—No puedo ver tu cara bonita. Y, lo creas o no, me gusta tu cara bonita".

Las manos de Stiles encuentran sus caderas, apretando con fuerza, y tararea. "Encantador", dice, apenas por una acusación. “Pero haces un argumento convincente. No quiero que te pierdas nada de esto.

Derek no puede ver realmente, pero es bastante seguro de que Stiles está haciendo la cosa con las cejas. Él espera hasta que termine para volver a ponerse las gafas. Stiles inmediatamente se estira para trazar los cuadros, su sonrisa se vuelve cariñosa.

"Como dije", declara. " Sexy. Deberías usarlos más a menudo".

"Tal vez", Derek permite y se inclina para un beso.


End file.
